Lutte pour le trône vue par Seth, Horus versus Seth
by Mimicelkonador
Summary: La célèbre rivalité entre Seth et Horus lorsque ces deux là ont décidé de s'affronter.. Mais pourquoi Seth veut à ce point le trône? N'est-ce pas une haine antérieure à Horus? Tout a commencé à cause d'Osiris.. C'est sur cette note de haine que début le récit. Récit qui retracera la lutte de Seth pour avoir le trône. Quelle est la vision de l'histoire du point de vue du grand Seth?
1. Préambule

Je tiens avant tout du tout du tout à préciser: cette histoire est ma vision personnelle des dieux égyptiens!

J'interprète les choses à ma sauce, j'arrange comme je veux, je suis simplement la ligne globale de l'histoire, c'est tout! Et si vous trouvez que ce que j'écris diffère trop de l'image que vous avez des dieux égyptiens, et bien.. imaginez que ce sont d'autres dieux qui ont copié les noms des dieux égyptiens! ^w^

Alà, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! "C'est cool", "Ca pue", "Retourne te coucher", dites ce que vous voulez! =]


	2. Lutte pour le trône vue par Seth, H vs S

-Osiris.. pesta Seth.

Cela faisait des jours et des jours que le dieu tournait en rond comme un fauve en psalmodiant le nom de son frère depuis le couronnement de ce dernier.

-Osiris..

Demi-tour. Les pas soulevaient la poussière du sol.

-Traitre.. Voleur..

Sous les yeux las d'Anubis, Seth serra les dents jusqu'à les faire grincer dans un bruit à faire dresser les poils sur l'échine.

-Sale pourceau infâme! cria-t'il en renversant une chaise sur son passage.  
-Père.. soupira Anubis; Cessez de vous tourmenter à ce propos..  
-Silence! Je maugréerai tant qu'il me sierra! rugit-il; Avoir les terres fertiles, tandis que j'hérite des plaines les plus stériles! Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai!  
-Osiris n'y est pour rien, c'est ainsi que se sont faites les choses. répliqua calmement le dieu chacal. N'y pensez plus père.

L'appellation de "Père" n'avait pas lieu d'être, Anubis n'étant pas le fils de Seth. Néanmoins, étant donné qu'il avait grandi à ses côtés, il avait assimilé le dieu à un substitut de père.

-La vengeance appelle.. marmonna Seth, sans tenir compte des interventions d'Anubis; Il paiera..

Le plus jeune à tête de chacal baissa les yeux, abandonnant la partie.

La veille, une réunion des dieux avaient été organisée, celle-ci concernant une distribution de terres. Osiris et son frère Seth avaient été concernés. Il avait été annoncé que Geb, leur père, leur cédait des sols. Seulement, Seth explosa de rage en constatant qu'il avait reçu des sols secs, salés et arides, à l'inverse de son aîné. Il avait protesté, accusant un favoritisme de la part de leur père. En vain. Cette injustice combinée à l'ascension de son frère au sommet de l'Egypte, c'était trop. Depuis, il ruminait chez lui, sous l'œil attentif de sa femme Nephtys, et celui fatigué d'Anubis.

Nephtys.. En repensant à son épouse, l'humeur de Seth s'assombrit davantage. Il ne supportait plus sa sœur de femme. Cela faisait longtemps, mais jamais il ne lui avait pardonné. Dire qu'elle avait osé lui faire l'affront de..

-Seth?

L'interpellé leva le visage vers le nouveau venu. "Un laquais de ce traitre d'Osiris.." pensa Seth.

-Osiris, votre frère roi de l'empire Egyptien, vous sollicite auprès de lui en vue de régler les différents qui vous séparent depuis quelque temps.  
-Vraiment? Il ne s'est pas soucié que je le porte dans mon cœur lorsqu'il a été appelé à régner sur l'Egypte!

L'envoyé d'Osiris grimaça légèrement, loin d'être à son aise. Seth dégageait de telles ondes de fureur que nul ne pouvait les ignorer.

-Sa Majesté Osiris votre frère est contrariée et attristée de vous savoir en froid à son sujet. C'est pourquoi il souhaite que vous veniez à sa rencontre.  
-Et pourquoi le Grand Roi ne fait-il pas le déplacement lui-même, s'il tient tant à ce que je l'aie à nouveau dans mes bonnes grâces?  
-Son Altesse Osiris votre frère est occupé par les devoirs royaux qui l'incombent. Il s'excuse platement de ne pouvoir venir jusqu'ici..

"Au bout de combien de question tombera-t'il à court de titres pour Osiris?.." pensa ironiquement Seth, à qui les "Sa Majesté" et "Son Altesse" n'avaient pas échappé.

-Sa Grâce Osiris votre frère vous prie instamment de..  
-Très bien! coupa Seth à l'entente d nouveau titre qui avait un goût d'acide; J'irai! Maintenant oust! Dehors!  
-Bien. répondit le messager en s'inclinant.

Il repartit, le regard noir de Seth brûlant son dos. Anubis, jusque là resté silencieux, se leva et alla poser ses mains sur les épaules de Seth qui était dos à lui.

-Père, calmez-vous.  
- ..

Seth souffla par le nez, serrant les lèvres et les paupières.

-Père..  
-Oui, oui, ça va. marmonna l'adulte en se contenant.

Comme souvent, son pseudo-fils avait comme un don pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres, allant jusqu'à calmer la tempête qu'était Seth. "Sûr qu'il n'est pas mon fils, avec ce calme indéfectible.." pensa Seth, avec une pointe de fierté. Fier non pas parce qu'Anubis n'était pas son fils, mais fier qu'il ait ce flegme à toute épreuve.

-Irez-vous? demanda Anubis.  
-En effet.  
-Vous maîtriserez-vous?  
-Je ferai de mon mieux.

Sur ce, Seth alla se préparer à rejoindre ce frère qu'il haïssait pourtant.

[...]

-Votre Majesté, Seth votre frère.

Le dieu entra d'un pas royal, comme si ce palais était le sien. Sans un regard autour de lui, il se dirigea droit vers le fond de l'immense salle richement décorée. Une fois arrivé, il se stoppa et planta son regard dans celui en face de lui.

-Mon frère. fit Osiris en se levant. Je suis infiniment soulagé que tu aies accepté de venir.  
-Viens-en au fait.  
-Et bien, c'est simple: Je désire la paix entre nous. Ne laissons pas des histoires de royauté ou de terres ternir nos liens.  
-As-tu de quoi acheter la paix, Osiris?  
-Je te demande pardon? demanda l'aîné, interloqué.  
-Tu croyais que d'émouvantes paroles sur les liens suffiraient pour tout arranger?  
-Je ne cherche nullement à t'émouvoir! protesta Osiris; Je souhaite simplement qu'un climat de fraternité soit de nouveau présent entre nous, car tu es mon frère, mon sang. Je ne veux pas que des broutilles nous divisent.

Seth ricana.

-Bien sûr, c'est facile, pour toi. Tu as le beau rôle. Le souverain bienveillant prônant la fraternité à son cupide petit frère ignorant! Evidemment, je passe pour un ingrat qui réclame, ce pendant que tu te prélasses sur ton trône d'or et de pierres! Pourtant, chacun sait que tu as usé de pommade pour obtenir de telles terres à Geb notre père!  
-Tu te trompes, Seth. Père a fait ce choix de lui-même, sans aucune intervention de ma part.  
-Mensonges.. siffla Seth; Si tu penses que je vais te laisser t'approprier le monde et te couvrir de gloire et de pouvoir, tu te trompes.. Méfie-toi..

En un éclair, Seth dégaina un poignard, et avec une vitesse surprenante, fondit sur Osiris. Du sang jaillit. Des exclamations poussées de toutes parts retentirent. Osiris saisit sa jambe blessée. Avant que quiconque ait pu faire un geste pour saisir Seth, ce dernier s'éclipsa.

[...]

-Comment as-tu osé?!  
-Ferme-la! explosa Seth.  
-Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça?! C'est notre frère! hurla Nephtys.

Seth lâcha un rugissement qui fit sursauter son épouse.

-Dégage d'ici!

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et sortit de la pièce d'un pas raide. Seth saisit un vase gravé et le jeta en direction de Nephtys, la manquant de peu. Un nouveau cri se fureur s'échappa du dieu rouge de haine. Une table finit également à terre. Toujours fulminant, Seth recommença à faire les cent pas.

-Catin.. maugréa-t'il.

Un bruit fit titiller son oreille et si se retourna aussi vivement et souplement qu'un félin.

-Mon fils. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?  
-J'ai eu vent de l'incident qui a eu lieu au palais.

Seth considéra un moment Anubis, partagé entre une vague honte et un arrière-goût amer.

-Je n'ai pas pu.. murmura-t'il assez fort pour qu'Anubis puisse l'entendre; Je n'ai pas pu.. Son visage arrogant, le parfait fils aimé de tout le monde.. Impossible.  
-Je ne pense pas que vous aurez à répondre de vos actes. Osiris n'a pas eu désir de représailles.  
-Vraiment le roi parfait.. continua Seth.

Il s'assit sur la seule chaise qui n'avait pas été renversée. Et sa silhouette s'affaissa. Même ses oreilles au bout carré semblèrent retomber.

-Je n'en peux plus d'Osiris.

Anubis regarda Seth, qui semblait à bout. Il s'approcha de lui. A l'inverse de Seth, le jeune dieu à tête de canidé dégageait des effluves paisibles. Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Seth et appuya son menton sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

-Ne lui en veux-tu pas, Anubis? Le parfait petit roi n'a jamais daigné poser un seul regard sur toi.. Ne pourrait-il pas supporter ton regard, si proche du sien, ou bien lui es-tu si insignifiant qu'il ignore ton existence?..

Anubis resta silencieux. Osiris. Son véritable père. A une période, il avait méprisé sa femme Isis comme Seth méprisait Nephtys. Il ne l'avait voulu plus voir. Dans un besoin affectif, il était allé voir Nephtys. Elle ressemblait à sa sœur Isis tout en étant son opposée. Délaissée par son époux, Nephtys avait aussi eu besoin de chaleur. C'était tout naturellement qu'elle et Osiris étaient tombés l'un dans les bras de l'autre pour une nuit. Le temps de combler leurs vides respectifs. De cette nuit résultat Anubis, fils illégitime d'Osiris et de Nephtys. Nephtys avait craint la fureur de Seth et avait caché sa grossesse. Pourtant Anubis avait finit par naître et Seth, effectivement, l'avait pris comme une douche froide. Son dégoût pour Nephtys s'accentua et une colère monstre naquit comme Anubis. Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas à Anubis qu'il voua sa furie, mais bien à son frère.

Seth s'était demandé plusieurs fois pourquoi il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment négatif à l'égard du croisement de son infidèle d'épouse et de son traître de frère. La seule réponse qu'il trouvait à chaque fois que la question se posait était qu'Anubis n'y était définitivement pour rien, et qu'il était bien plus plaisant d'incriminer Osiris. De plus, il s'entendait bien avec son "fils", c'est comme s'il était réellement le sien.

De son côté, Anubis ne laissait deviner en aucune façon qu'il était le fils caché d'Osiris. Il avait grandi en tenant la main de Seth, et cela lui convenait.

-Il est simplement mon roi, rien de plus, rien de moins. répondit Anubis à voix basse.

Seth soupira.

-Jamais je ne le considèrerai comme mon roi, jamais.  
-Je m'en doute.  
-Il va payer toutes ses infamies..

Anubis ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il savait que son "père" n'en démordrait pas. Même lui ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Il se contenta donc de resserrer son étreinte, devinant que tôt ou tard, il n'aurait plus l'occasion de le faire.

-Père, soyez prudent.  
-Ca ne sera pas nécessaire.

[...]

Le banquet était somptueux. Des danseuses ravissaient les divins convives. Tout le monde avait appréhendé de voir Seth dans la même pièce qu'Osiris, mais le dieu fier et fougueux était s'était présenté au festin l'air de rien, et avait même souri à son frère. Ils s'étaient étreints dans ce qui semblait être une réconciliation. En ce moment, Seth riait aux éclats en discutant avec Sobek, dieu crocodile. Il jeta un regard en coin à Anubis qui était en grande conversation avec Bastet. Soudain, Osiris fit son apparition aux côtés des deux dieux.

-Cette soirée n'est-elle pas des plus agréables? demanda-t'il, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
-Bien sûr, mon frère. assura Seth avec l'approbation de Sobek; J'ose espérer que d'autres distraction auront lieu ce soir?  
-Tout à fait! Des acrobates viendront dans peu de temps. As-tu goûté le vin? Il est absolument délicieux!

Seth regarda son frère, tout à son plaisir, avant de diriger vers l'extérieur. Il regarda la voute céleste. Nout faisait signifier sa joie: le ciel était des plus apaisants. Sans doute faisait-elle partie des dieux ravis de l'entente nouvelle de Seth et Osiris.

-Déjà à t'isoler? fit une voix.

Sekhmet, la déesse lionne, s'avança en direction du dieu.

-Ce n'est pas interdit, n'est-ce pas?  
-Bien sûr que non. Pour autant, tu ne sembles pas aussi heureux que tu prétends l'être, Seth.  
-Trompeuse impression.  
-Tu penses que mon instinct se fausse?  
-Non, je pense surtout que vous tirez des conclusions hâtives. répliqua Seth.

Sekhmet sourit d'un air énigmatique.

-Ainsi, tu as réellement pardonné à Osiris tout ce que jusqu'alors tu lui reprochais?  
-Les plaies doivent cicatriser un jour ou l'autre.  
-Certes. dit la déesse qui n'aurait pas pu paraître moins convaincue; Y retournons-nous?

Seth regarda une dernière fois les cieux avant de suivre Sekhmet à l'intérieur, au cœur de l'animation.  
Les activités se succédèrent, l'alcool coulait à doux flot. Seth semblait avoir profité de ses bienfaits et riait davantage.

-Alors mon cher fraternel roi, quelle nouvelle surprise nous réserves-tu à présent? demanda-t'il haut et fort en passant un bras autour du cou d'Osiris.  
-Et bien, plus aucune, je le crains!  
-Tu plaisantes!  
-Je t'assure que non; répondit l'aîné avec un regard d'excuse; Il n'y a plus rien de prévu!  
-Allons.. Ecoute, j'ai une idée! Figure-toi, mon frère, que j'ai un magnifique coffre! Je suis prêt à le céder! Mais attention! Je ne le cèderai qu'à celui qui entrera parfaitement à l'intérieur! Celui qui, allongé, tiendra comme il se doit pourra le récupérer et en faire ce que bon lui semble!  
-Vraiment? demanda Osiris sceptique; Mais n'en veux-tu plus?  
-Pas nécessairement. Disons que cela m'importe peu. Tout ce qui m'importe en cet instant, c'est de me divertir! Mon offre intéresse-t'elle les convives?

Tous approuvèrent et Seth se hâta d'aller chercher le coffre en question. Il était magnifiquement ouvragé, incrusté de pierreries et gravé d'or. Les invités louchèrent dessus avec convoitise. Mais aucun ne remplit les conditions, à savoir remplir le coffre. Ils étaient trop larges, trop minces, trop grands ou trop petits, aucun n'avait la parfaite mesure. Jusqu'à ce qu'un des convives demanda:

-Et vous, Osiris notre roi, peut-être pourrez-vous combler cet imposant écrin?

Osiris ne trouva pas l'idée mauvaise et s'assit dans l'immense boîte, puis s'allongea à l'intérieur.

-Ai-je gagné? demanda-t'il, semblable à un enfant.  
-Attends, vérifions que le coffre puisse se fermer! répondit Seth, badin; Refermez le coffre!

Deux serviteurs s'attelèrent à la tâche. Sitôt la boîte close, quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Les convives furent précipités à l'extérieur, dans un désordre sans nom. Durant l'agitation, Anubis chercha Seth pour voir s'il était également dehors. Il trouva Isis, paniquée.

-Osiris mon mari, il est resté dans le coffre! Il faut que j'y retourne!

Anubis proposa de l'accompagner. Mais lorsqu'ils parvinrent aux portes menant à la salle de fête, l'entrée leur fut refusée par des gardes.

-Au nom de quoi m'empêchez-vous d'entrer! Vous êtes au service de mon mari, le roi! Laissez-moi passer!

Mais elle ne put franchir les obstacles. Malgré tout, elle vit par-dessus leurs larges épaules ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

-SETH! hurla-t'elle; Menteur manipulateur! Il emporte Osiris dans le coffre! Arrêtez-le!

Mais personne ne lui obéit. Elle se démena comme une furie pour passer, mais les gardes l'emmenèrent. Anubis, qui tenta de passer, fut également éloigné du lieu.

-OSIRIS! OSIRIS! LÂCHEZ-MOI!

Les cris d'Isis s'évanouirent peu à peu.

[...]

La tension régnait de toute part. Seth s'était emparé du trône d'Osiris et régnait sur l'Egypte entouré d'une armée de gardes. Il faisait rechercher et arrêter les opposants. Isis aussi recherchait. Elle cherchait Osiris. Elle avait dû s'enfuir pour échapper à la justice de Seth et avait entreprit de retrouver son époux. Anubis désapprouvait Seth, mais n'avait pas été arrêté. Seth devait l'affectionner assez pour ne pas s'en prendre à lui. Néanmoins, le jeune dieu à tête de chacal n'avait pas le droit de voir son "père". Seth ne voyait plus personne. Il faisait preuve de la paranoïa qui caractérise les coupables qui tirent épingle de leur jeu.

Un soir, Anubis eut la visite de Bastet.

-Peut-être qu'Isis ta tante va retrouver Osiris; lui annonça-t'elle à voix basse.  
-Vraiment? Comment?  
-Il semblerait que Seth l'ait jeté à la mer. Elle le cherche toujours, mais suit cette piste.  
-A la mer?..

L'image du corps enfermé d'Osiris, bleuté et ballottant au rythme des vagues, s'imposa à lui et il eut un vertige. "Père.. Quelle folie.." pensa-t'il.  
Il décida de s'infiltrer dans le palais pour voir Seth. Bastet se proposa de l'aider. Grâce à leurs efforts communs, les gardes furent attirés dans une direction tandis qu'Anubis se glissa par une fenêtre dans l'immense salle où il supposait y avoir Seth. Il eut raison. Le voilà, quelques gardes subsistant toujours autour de lui. Il ramassa un minuscule caillou qu'il lança sur le trône où son "père" était assis. Le bruit fut suffisant pour alerter Seth, mais assez discret pour que les gardes n'entendent pas. Seth vit son fils adoptif caché derrière une luxuriante plante. Il demanda à ses gardes de le laisser un instant. Anubis put ainsi sortir sans crainte de sa cachette.

-Je t'avais interdit de venir ici; claqua Seth sans cérémonie.  
-Il le fallait.

Anubis contempla Seth, paré de magnifiques bijoux étincelants.

-Vous rendez-vous compte de..  
-Si tu es venu me parler d'une quelconque folie empoisonnant mon esprit, Anubis, tu perds ton temps.  
-Père, vous..  
-J'ai fait ce que j'avais prévu de faire. Non seulement c'était ce que je voulais, mais de toute manière je suis à un point de non-retour, alors épargne tes paroles.

Anubis le dévisagea.

-Ne regrettez-vous rien?  
-Absolument rien.  
-Ne vous sentez-vous pas solitaire à cette place?  
-Pas le moins du monde. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Pars, à présent.

Ne pouvant faire autrement, Anubis laissa son ersatz de père. Impossible de le raisonner. Il l'avait su depuis le début.

Le règne de Seth se prolongea, la crainte d'être arrêté flottant parmi tous. Le climat était froid. Pourtant, un beau jour, une rumeur s'éparpilla discrètement: Isis se cacherait avec le corps de son défunt frère et époux qu'elle aurait fini par retrouver. Si discrète qu'elle fut, cette rumeur parvint pourtant aux oreilles de Seth qui eut du mal à le croire. Il envoya des espions confirmer ou infirmer ces murmures et attendit trois lunes durant. Les dires confirmèrent les songes. Il entra dans une fureur sans nom. Isis, cette infatigable tigresse, l'avait retrouvé! Elle avait repris le traître Osiris des bras de l'eau! Il n'allait sûrement pas la laisser faire. Il allait la pourchasser et reprendre le corps qu'il avait lui-même jeté dans le Nil. Il se fit accompagner de plusieurs traqueurs habiles et s'enfonça dans les marais, où ses espions avaient identifié la sœur et son cadavre en fuite. Toute la nuit durant, une course-poursuite eut lieu dans les jeux d'ombre du marais, à l'issue de laquelle Seth mit finalement la main sur Isis et le feu roi. Voir la vérité nue devant ses yeux, à savoir une résistante qui a récupéré le corps de celui qu'il détestait le plus fit redoubler la rage de Seth. Pendant que les traqueurs retenaient Isis, le roi noir d'Egypte sortit une arme et entreprit de couper les membres du défunt Osiris.

-Laisse-le! Tu n'es qu'un monstre, Seth, laisse-le en paix!  
-Silence, idiote! Si tu t'obstines, tu connaîtras le même sort!  
-Je t'interdis de le toucher! Lâche-le!

L'ignorant, il démembra Osiris sous les yeux pleins de larmes d'Isis qui le suppliait de cesser. Impitoyable et aveuglé par la haine, il continua sa macabre activité et ne s'arrêta que lorsque le corps fut divisé en quatorze morceaux. Seth se sentait à peine mieux, et Isis était au bord de l'évanouissement. Il ordonna aux traqueurs d'aller enfermer Isis dans une geôle du palais. Il profita de ce répit pour aller disperser aux quatre coins de l'Egypte les morceaux du corps.

De son côté, Isis se débattit en tous sens pour échapper à ses gardiens. Elle qui venait enfin d'arracher son mari de sa tombe aquatique, la voilà qui le perdait une nouvelle fois. Elle finit pourtant dans une cellule close. Pendant son séjour, elle réfléchit. Elle se dit que le seul moyen pour étouffer la puissance de Seth était que le trône revienne à un héritier légitime. Elle ne savait pas qu'Anubis était le fils d'Osiris. Anubis lui-même ne pouvait pas prétendre au trône car Osiris n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque de leur lien de parenté, et la parole de Nephtys ne serait pas prise en compte. La seule solution qui vint à l'esprit d'Isis était de faire un héritier. Si elle pouvait réunir le corps d'Osiris, elle pourrait concevoir un héritier. Elle était sûre de ce qu'elle ferait. Mais il fallait qu'elle sorte, et c'était son principal problème.

Seth était de retour au palais. Passablement satisfait. Plus d'Osiris. Plus de traître de frère venant hanter ses cauchemars, s'en était fini. Il pouvait asseoir toute sa puissance sans limite, Isis ne lui poserait plus le problème. Cependant, ce n'était pas d'Isis dont il aurait dû se méfier. Nephtys, horrifiée par ce qu'était devenu Seth, Anubis, ne supportant plus la situation et Thot, toujours fidèle à Osiris même celui-ci mort, se réunirent pour trouver un moyen de faire sortir Isis de sa prison. Après mille et une ruses, ils y parvinrent enfin. En toute discrétion, la fugue se fit.  
Le quatuor se mit alors en tête de retrouver les morceaux d'Osiris. Ils quêtèrent dans toute l'Egypte, fouillant jusqu'aux lieux les plus insolites. Finalement, morceau par morceau, Osiris reprit forme physique. Néanmoins il manquait le membre essentiel pour qu'Isis conçoive un héritier. Le sexe d'Osiris, caché par Seth dans le Nil, avait été englouti par un poisson. Isis ne se démonta pas et à l'aide de sa sœur, son neveu et du dieu des scribes, fabriqua un pénis d'argile auquel elle insuffla un souffle de vie, ce qui suffit pour qu'elle puisse concevoir l'héritier posthume.  
L'héritier s'appela Horus. Conception réussie, Anubis embauma le corps d'Osiris qui fut transporté au royaume des morts où il fut appelé à régner. Isis savait que tôt ou tard, Seth apprendrait la naissance d'Horus et chercherait à le tuer. Elle s'enfuit avec l'enfant, retournant dans des marais.

Elle entreprit d'élever Horus, tout en déjouant et fuyant les attaques de Seth qui avait été mis au courant pour Horus. Il craignait que cet héritier soudainement apparu ne vienne réclamer son trône. Pour rien au monde il ne laisserait cette place si ardemment désirée. Plus le temps passait, plus le peur de Seth de se voir détrôné grandissait. Et plus les espoirs d'Isis de voir la justice rétablie gonflaient.  
Après un temps qui parût trop long pour l'une et trop bref pour l'autre, Horus atteint l'âge où il pouvait revendiquer le trône. Toujours jeune mais devenu fort, Horus était prêt. Isis avait entretenu les flammes de la vengeance en lui. Il devait venger son père et régner sur l'Egypte. Droit et fier, il fit réunir le tribunal des dieux, où il vit Seth pour la première fois.

Seth sut immédiatement qui il était. Il avait quelque chose qui rappelait Osiris. Il n'avait rien à envier à son défunt père sur le plan physique, mais il y avait dans son regard une détermination que Seth avait parfois vue dans les yeux de son frère. Il détesta immédiatement Horus, par principe.

-Le tribunal est prêt. déclara Thot, qui devait écrire le compte-rendu; Entrez.

Ils le suivirent et découvrirent plusieurs dieux présents, Rê les présidant.

-Présentez-vous.  
-Je suis Seth, roi de l'Egypte.  
-Horus, fils d'Osiris, ancien roi d'Egypte. Je viens revendiquer mon royaume ainsi que le trône.

Silence. La plupart des dieux avaient entendu parler de l'héritier, mais la moitié n'y avait pas cru. Après tout, quel dieu a un héritier après la mort?

-Êtes-vous réellement fils d'Osiris?  
-Assurément. Fils d'Isis et d'Osiris. Ma mère m'a caché des yeux de cet assassin imposteur pour que je ne finisse pas comme mon père. déclara Horus en montrant Seth du doigt.  
-As-tu la moindre preuve de ce que tu avances, petit impudent? lança Seth, hautain au possible.  
-Voici ma mère, Isis. Vous devez la reconnaître, après tout, elle a été au palais il y a longtemps, en compagnie du véritable souverain de l'Egypte. rétorqua Horus, tout aussi distant que son oncle.  
-Veuillez exposer chacun votre version des faits.

Les faits furent exposés. Le débat dura. Il dura des jours. Des jours qui s'étirèrent en mois, qui eux-mêmes s'étalèrent en dizaines d'années. Sans progresser. Finalement, Thot, qui s'impliquait dans cet évènement, proposa de laisser la déesse Neith décider. Connue pour sa sagesse et un respect qui concurrençait celui porté à Thot, les dieux acceptèrent. Les faits lui furent présentés et elle dut trancher.

-Je pense; dit-elle tandis que tout le monde retenait son souffle; qu'Horus pouvait légitiment prendre place à la tête de l'Egypte.

Les yeux de Seth s'écarquillèrent de fureur. Un grondement s'éleva de sa gorge.

-Cependant; ajouta-t'elle d'une voix forte pour couvrir les cris d'allégresse; Seth devrait recevoir une compensation. Je propose de lui attribuer deux épouses en plus de Nephtys. Je songe aux déesses Anat et Astarté.

Tous les dieux se réjouirent. Pour eux, peu importait ce que Seth pouvait recevoir en compensation, le principal était que Seth soit bouté loin de toute forme de pouvoir. Seth n'en croyait pas ses longues oreilles. "Non.." pensa-t'il avec fureur. Il leva les yeux vers Rê. Le dieu l'avait toujours apprécié. Il allait le laisser tomber, lui aussi? Rê surpris le regard implorant de Seth.

-Je dois dire.. commença-t'il; que voir ce jeune Horus, sans expérience et sans force conséquente, à la tête de l'Egypte ne me rassure guère..

Le silence tomba comme une pierre. Rê n'était pas pris de pitié pour Seth, il doutait réellement de la capacité d'Horus à gouverner.

-Vous pensez qu'il n'est pas fait pour ça? demanda Neith.  
-En effet, j'ai des incertitudes à son sujet.  
-Mais Seth est le mal incarné! lança courageusement Isis; Il a tué Osiris!  
-J'ai souvenir que Seth m'a maintes et maintes fois aidé à repousser l'effroyable Apophis. Sans lui, peut-être que le monde ne serait-plus.

Isis était abasourdie. Comme la plupart des divinités présentes. Le cauchemar Seth allait-il reprendre?.. Isis avait peur, elle voyait l'autre partie des dieux qui avaient l'air de revenir sur leur décision, envisageant Seth de nouveau au sommet. "Ca, plus jamais.."

-Allons demander l'avis des dieux Atoum et Khépri! Ils sont aussi sagesse!  
-Ce débat va-t'il passer devant tous les dieux possibles et imaginables?! rugit Seth; Si le tribunal ici présent désire me voir de nouveau gouverner, inutile d'aller interroger toute personne!

Mais l'idée d'Isis fut retenue et le tribunal se déplaça. Mais Seth refusait de voir cette abomination de femme l'emporter de nouveau. Il s'arrangea par quelque vil procédé pour qu'Isis ne puisse assister à la suite. Pendant ce temps, les dieux étaient arrivés au lieu dit. Le procès n'avait pas repris qu'une femme tremblante entra s'approcha de Seth.

-Monseigneur. le salua-t'elle en s'inclinant.

Seth resta stupéfait devant sa sublime apparence. Elle fondit en larmes.

-Que se passe-t'il donc? Pourquoi pleurez-vous donc ainsi? demanda Seth, déconcerté.  
-Votre Majesté; sanglota-t'elle, larmes roulant sur son beau visage; Malheur est arrivé, et.. J'espérais que Votre Grâce me vienne en aide..  
-Parlez à votre roi; lui intima Seth, troublé par ces grands yeux plongés dans les larmes.  
-Voyez-vous, j'ai été femme d'un berger pendant des années. Un homme bon et juste, mais.. Mon mari est mort il n'y a pas longtemps..  
-Vous m'en voyez désolé, toutes mes condoléances..  
-Je l'aimais de toute mon âme.. pleura-t'elle.  
-Consolez-vous; dit Seth.

Sous le charme de la veuve éperdue de pleurs, il posa délicatement sa main sur sa frêle épaule.

-Ce n'est pas tout.. Lorsqu'il mourut, notre fils unique a repris son troupeau de bêtes. Mais.. Mais..

Nouveau sanglot. Seth fit glisser sa main jusqu'à sa joue et entreprit de relever son visage. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Hier soir, un brigand sans scrupule lui a dérobé son troupeau.. Tout ce qui lui restait de son père.. N'est-ce pas.. Monstrueux?..  
-Assurément..

Seth semblait envouté par son regard. Il sentait son esprit s'embrumer quelque peu. Tout ce qu'il désirait en cet instant, c'était consoler cette ravissante jeune femme prompte au désespoir.

-Son fils unique.. Son seul héritage..  
-Oui.. C'est injuste en effet..  
-Son oncle.. un monstre..  
-Tout à fait..

Il ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'il disait. Ses yeux étaient si beaux..

-Vous lui avez volé..  
-Oui, je l'ai fait..  
-Alors que c'est à lui que cela revient..  
-Tout.. A lui..  
-Que dites-vous?  
-Tout ce qu'il a de son père lui revient de droit..

Tout d'un coup, il parut sortir d'un mirage.

-Vous avez tous entendu?

Seth secoua sa tête. Avec horreur, il vit les traits si doux de la jeune veuve s'étirer en un visage qu'il avait en horreur. Isis se dressait devant lui, son visage déformé par un sourire triomphant.

-Ce mécréant vient d'avouer lui-même que le royaume revient de droit à Horus!

Seth regarda autour de lui avec effarement. Tous les dieux étaient bouche bée. Entre la soudaine apparition d'Isis et les aveux de Seth, le coup de théâtre était parfait.

-Alors, Seth? gronda Isis; Qu'est-ce que cela fait de se retrouver trahi par quelqu'un qui jouait un double jeu?..

Elle se pencha vers lui.

-J'espère que tu as mal, parce que ce n'est que le début..

Elle s'éloigna en raillant qu'il s'était condamné lui-même tandis que, dans un défilé de mauvaises nouvelles, Rê vint à son tour près de lui.

-Je suis navré Seth, mais tu as toi-même avoué. Horus est donc autorisé à régner sur l'Egypte.  
-Non! Elle m'a envouté! Elle m'a fait dire des propos incohérents et faux!

Sans se démonter, il se tourna vers Horus. Son visage si jeune et si bien fait lui mit une gifle mentale. Il le haïssait.

-Je te défie! Toi, prétendu fils d'Osiris!  
-Un défi? répéta l'intéressé.  
-Tout à fait! Sous forme d'hippopotames, infiltrons une parcelle d'eau! Celui de nous deux qui parviendra à rester trois mois sous l'eau sera vainqueur!  
-Vraiment?..  
-Oui.. Seth se pencha près d'Horus et le dévisagea d'un sourire démoniaque; Voyons si tu restes aussi longtemps que ton père dans l'eau, et si tu en ressors aussi mort que lui..

Isis eut peur d'une nouvelle ruse de Seth.

-Horus, mon fils; chuchota-t'elle à l'oreille de celui-ci; C'est sûrement un piège. Refuse et va régner sur l'Egypte.  
-Tu vas te dérober, soi-disant vaillant prétendant au trône? lança narquoisement Seth.

Le sang d'Horus ne fit qu'un tour. Il se dégagea de la main de sa mère et accepta le défi. En compagnie des autres dieux, ils se rendirent à un étang que Thot avait choisi en tout impartialité. Les deux adversaires se métamorphosèrent et plongèrent sous l'eau. Mais Isis n'était pas tranquille. Elle s'approcha en catimini de l'étang armée d'un harpon. Elle envisageait de harponner Seth pour l'obliger à refaire surface le premier. Elle lança le harpon avec force. Des bulles jaillirent de la surface. Isis sursauta et su qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Dans sa course, le harpon avait agrippé son fils en plus de Seth. Les deux remontèrent simultanément à l'air libre. Collés l'un à l'autre par le harpon qui découpait leurs chairs, ils hurlaient de douleur. Isis parvint à dégager Horus.

-Pardonne-moi, mon fils! dit-elle catastrophée; Je voulais juste te faire gagner!  
-Libère-moi! intervint Seth.  
-Tu as vraiment de l'espoir! railla Isis, passant de la panique au cynisme.

Entre temps les autres dieux les avaient rejoints. Seth tentait toujours de se défaire de l'instrument.

-Je suis ton frère! N'as-tu pas honte de m'infliger une telle douleur?!  
-Regardez qui ose proférer de telles inepties!  
-Isis; intervint Thot; ce n'est pas à toi de régler cette affaire. Cela concerne uniquement Horus et Seth.  
-Isis.. implora Seth; J'ai si mal..

Isis toisa son frère. Elle se rappela des paroles de Rê, au sujet de l'aide qu'avait apportée Seth pour repousser Apophis. Et le regard si triste qu'il avait eu lorsque, sous la forme de veuve bergère, elle lui avait exposé des faux malheurs. Etait-il si mauvais?..

-Isis! répéta Thot.

Elle se décida enfin et délivra Seth de la morsure du harpon.

-Mère.

Horus était furieux. Il saignait toujours. Ce regard furieux effraya Isis. En cet instant, il lui rappelait Seth.

-Pourquoi tu mêles-tu de ce qui ne te concerne pas?! rugit Horus.  
-Je voulais t'aider..  
-Et bien économise tes efforts! C'est mon adversaire! Mon combat! Cesse d'interférer! C'est moi qui dois gagner! Si tu veux te mesurer à Seth, ne le fais pas par mon biais!  
-Mais je..

Horus hurla et sortit son épée. Sans réfléchit, il la passa au travers du cou de sa mère dont la tête tomba.

-Horus! hurlèrent Thot et Rê.

Celui-ci revint à la réalité. Il contempla le corps divisé de sa mère. Mais n'éprouva aucun remords. Il était sûr de lui. Si sa mère l'envoyait au combat, qu'elle le laisse aller jusqu'au bout. Seth profita de cet égarement. Il plongea sur Horus. Sous les cris apeurés des autres dieux, un corps-à-corps s'engagea entre les deux. Ils roulèrent jusqu'à l'étang qu'ils avaient précédemment quitté et tombèrent dedans sans cesser de se battre. Seth alla agripper l'œil gauche d'Horus. Celui serra le poing sur les organes génitaux de son oncle.

-Lâche.. gronda Seth.  
-Après toi.. répliqua Horus.

D'un même mouvement, ils arrachèrent ce qu'ils tenaient. Chacun lâcha une douloureuse plainte. Du sang se mêla à l'eau. Les autres dieux parvinrent à les séparer. Thot s'approcha, exaspéré.

-Séparez-les. Isis aussi. Je vais les guérir l'un après l'autre.

Comme promis, il guérit les trois dieux. Mais Horus ne voulait pour le moment plus entendre parler de sa mère. Il voulait retourner affronter Seth, mais après leurs violents ébats, les autres dieux s'y opposèrent. Rê n'avait rien contre Horus, et appréciait Seth. Il désespérait que même avec un vainqueur la paix revienne, car cela serait une fausse paix résultant d'un affrontement.

Un matin, il alla voir Horus.

-Cher Horus, j'aimerais que l'Egypte puisse de nouveau prospérer, mais avec ta querelle avec Seth, cela semble impossible.. Ne pourriez-vous envisager de faire la paix entre vous et trouver un arrangement?  
-J'en doute. Seth est vil et serait capable de faire la paix pour mieux me poignarder, comme il a poignardé Osiris mon père.  
-Ne lui laisseras-tu aucune chance? Il a été grandement affaibli par le harpon et votre bagarre. Tout comme toi. Allons, ne vous battez plus et discutez.  
-Nous mettre aussi simplement dans la même pièce, je ne pense pas que ça soit une idée idéale.  
-Et lors d'un banquet, qu'en dis-tu?  
-Un banquet?  
-Tout à fait! Rien de tel que de jolies danses, un buffet appréciable et un vin goûteux pour apaiser toutes les tensions possibles!  
- ..

Horus n'était pas convaincu. Mais il n'était pas non plus convaincu que la paix se fonderait sur la haine et la soif de vengeance.

-Très bien, Rê. Vous avez gagné. Je participerai au banquet.  
-A la bonne heure! Rien n'aurait su me faire plus plaisir! assura Rê avec un sourire radieux; Viens demain chez moi, dans ce cas!

Horus était mi-figue mi-raisin. "Après tout, pourquoi pas?.."

Le lendemain, Horus se rendit comme annoncé chez Rê. Beaucoup d'autres divinités étaient présentes. Horus s'assit tranquillement. Il fut rejoint par Anubis. Après tout, Horus était le demi-frère d'Anubis. Anubis avait suivi de loin son enfance et s'était peu à peu attaché à lui, de la même manière dont il s'était attaché à Seth

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais? demanda-t'il à Horus.  
-Peut-être que Rê a raison. Seth a voulu l'emporter sur Osiris par la force. Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de devenir comme lui.  
-Je souhaite que tout se passe bien.  
- ..Maintenant que j'y repense, tu es le fils de Seth.. Comment tu as supporté de le voir devenir ainsi?  
-Je me doutais que ça arriverait. Il n'a jamais pardonné à Osiris.  
-Pour un simple couronnement? Quel dieu démesuré..

Anubis resta silencieux. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Isis pour entrer. Elle repéra immédiatement Horus mais hésita. Anubis s'éclipsa avec tact tandis qu'Horus se leva. Il s'avança vers sa mère. Et la prit dans ses bras.

-Oh, mon fils.. soupira-t'elle dans un immense soulagement; Merci de m'avoir pardonné..  
-Oui, c'est oublié. répondit Horus.

Le fils et la mère réconciliés, tout le monde eut de grands espoirs quant à l'issue de cette soirée. Il ne manquait plus que l'oncle. Celui-ci apparut un peu plus tard. Un léger malaise traversa la salle. Il s'approcha d'Horus.

-Finalement.. Rê doit avoir raison. A quoi bon s'entêter à tout obtenir par la force?

Horus resta de marbre.

-Pardonne-moi.

Il s'agenouilla aux pieds d'Horus qui resta bouche bée.

-Me pardonnes-tu? demanda Seth, le visage toujours face au sol.  
-Très bien. Balayons nos différends et trouvons un accord par la parole.

Seth releva sa tête et parut s'éclairer.

-Merci infiniment.

Horus tressaillit quelque peu et l'invita à se rassasier. Isis n'avait pas confiance en Seth et n'aurait jamais confiance en lui. Ce banquet lui rappelait trop celui où son époux lui avait été ravi. Elle les suivit, malgré tout. L'après-midi se déroula dans une humeur plus légère. Une fois de plus, l'alcool abondait et la nourriture était raffinée à souhait. Presque toutes les têtes tournaient à cause du vin. Horus était en joie.

-Rê, vous aviez parfaitement raison! Rien de tel qu'un vin goûteux pour apaiser toutes les tensions!  
-Je l'aurais parié! Je suis tellement soulagé pour vous deux!

Seth sourit niaisement à Rê.

-Merci Rê, d'avoir cru en moi, merci!  
-Levons nos verres à la paix! dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Tout le monde l'imita et but en l'honneur de Seth et d'Horus.

-Je dois dire, que tu as les arguments qu'il faut! lança Seth à l'adresse d'Horus; Tu as définitivement tous les atouts qu'il faut là où il faut! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire..

Disant cela, ses yeux se posèrent au bas du dos de son neveu. Horus rit doucement.

-Quelle magnifique chute de reins! Rien à voir avec tout ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent!

Horus sentit ses joues chauffer tandis qu'il souriait bêtement. Isis en revanche, n'avait pas bu et n'avait pas non plus laissé échapper les paroles de Seth. Elles l'alertèrent aussi sèchement qu'une brûlure. Elle attendit que Seth soit occupé par autre chose avant d'appeler Horus.

-Méfie-toi de Seth.. murmura-t'elle.  
-Pourquoi, ma mère? dit-il en souriant toujours; Tu es jalouse?  
-Ne dis pas de sottises. Tu n'as donc pas vu la manière dont il pose les yeux sur toi?  
-Oui, et bien?  
-Ça cache quelque chose.. Écoute, écoute-moi bien.. Peut-être que je vais te conseiller en vain, mais j'exige toute ton attention.

Horus l'écouta avec toute l'attention donc il était capable. Il accepta ses conseils mais lui dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas à les mettre en pratique.

-On ne sait jamais. insista Isis.

Peu après, les dieux commençaient à rejoindre chacun leur domaine. Seth revint à ce moment et arracha Horus à Isis. Il lui demanda s'il voulait continuer à s'amuser. Horus, toujours dans les vapeurs d'alcool, acquiesça et suivit Seth qui le conduisit chez lui. Ils continuèrent à boire, rire et bavarder. La nuit eut vite fait de tomber. Seth proposa à Horus de rester pour la nuit, ce qu'il accepta, en proie à la fatigue.

-Et bien bonne nuit, mon cher partenaire de paix! lança vivement Seth.  
-Tout à fait, bonne nuit à toi également.. marmonna Horus qui tombait de sommeil.

Seth regarda Horus fermer les paupières. Il écouta sa respiration qui se fit plus lente et plus discrète. Et sourit presque gentiment. "Pauvre fou.." pensa-t'il. Seth n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire la paix. Il avait eu le pouvoir, et il le garderait. Jamais il ne laisserait ce jeune éphèbe au joli minois lui voler sa place. Pendant sa guérison des blessures infligées par Isis et Horus, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de procéder pour annihiler toute chance à Horus de reprendre le trône. Le banquet que Rê prévoyait avait été une véritable aubaine. Dès lors, tout son plan s'était mis en place. Saouler Horus, l'éloigner de sa mère envahissante. Ensuite, il allait discréditer Horus aux yeux des autres dieux qui ne lui accorderaient jamais la couronne: Il allait le déshonorer en déversant son sperme en lui. Il allait le réduire à moins que rien. Ca serait facile, il n'aurait même pas à se forcer. Car comme il l'avait souligné un peu plus tôt: Horus avait tout ce qu'il fallait où il fallait. Loin d'être désagréable à regarder. Seth se mordit la lèvre. Il repoussa les draps qui recouvraient Horus et entreprit de le dévêtir le plus précautionneusement possible. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit en contemplant le corps de son neveu. Il se mit lui-même plus à son aise et remit son plan à exécution. Évidemment, même s'il en mourait d'envie, il ne pouvait toucher Horus qu'au moment où il devrait se déverser en lui. Il fit donc monter son plaisir seul, sans détacher son regard d'Horus. Sentant qu'il n'était plus très loin, il s'approcha d'Horus et souleva ses jambes. Il commençait à voir les étoiles. Ne sachant plus très bien où il en était, il s'abandonna dans un râle. Se retenant de justesse de tomber sur Horus, il roula sur le côté, renonçant à défaire leurs jambes emmêlées. Peu importe comment réagirait Horus le lendemain en les découvrant tous deux dans le plus simple appareil. Il laissa donc le sommeil l'emporter à son tour.

Le lendemain, il s'éveilla le premier. Il s'habilla en hâte et alla réveiller Horus.

-Mmmh?.. grommela celui-ci.  
-Debout.  
-Au nom de quoi?..  
-Tu dois venir avec moi.  
- ..Je viens, je viens.

Il le laissa émerger de son sommeil. Quelque temps après, lorsqu'il fut apprêté, Seth l'emmena avec lui. Il conduisit jusqu'au tribunal qu'il convoqua.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Horus, désorienté.  
-Tu verras.  
-Mais..

Seth l'incita à faire silence. Le tribunal se retrouva au complet peu de temps après. Rê s'installa à sa place habituelle.

-Bien; dit-il avec un sourire; j'imagine que nous sommes réunis pour entendre votre annonce de réconciliation et de paix?  
-Tout au contraire, Rê, j'amène Horus ici présent pour démontrer qu'il est indigne de la couronne.  
-Mais, Seth.. commença Horus.  
-Il se trouve; coupa Seth; que cette nuit, Horus a été déshonoré. Par moi-même.  
-Déshonoré?.. Tu ne veux quand même pas dire que..  
-Si. Ma semence est présente en lui. Il n'est pas fait pour gouverner l'Egypte, il n'est rien.

Horus le regarda avec des yeux impressionnants.

-Seth..

Mais Seth, impitoyable, comme il l'avait toujours démontré, continua.

-C'est à moi que revient le trône. A moi, qui ait fait Horus mien aisément.  
-Et bien.. Cela.. balbutia Rê, désenchanté; C'est.  
-C'est un mensonge! Tout ce qu'a dit Seth est un mensonge! clama Horus.  
-Tu oses nier? demanda Seth avec un rictus.  
-Je ne nie pas que tu as ESSAYE de me faire tien et de me déshonorer, Seth; déclara Horus; Mais tu as échoué.  
-Pardon?! s'énerva Seth.  
-Tu as cru disperser ta semence en moi, mais il n'en est rien. Au paroxysme de ton plaisir, tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que tu n'étais pas en moi. Mes mains gardaient mon entrée et c'est sur elles que tu t'es délivré.

Seth resta sans voix. Avant de la retrouver.

-Peut-être, mais tu as quand même été déshonoré d'une certaine manière! Même si ce n'est en toi, je me suis déversé sur toi, le résultat est le même!  
-En fait, le résultat aurait été le même dans la mesure où toi-même tu serais resté intact!  
-Quoi?..  
-Après t'être endormi en croyant m'avoir réduit à moins que rien, Isis est entrée en cachette pour recueillir ma propre semence. Je lui en ai donné pour qu'elle la disperse sur ta nourriture. Je sais que tu as mangé ce matin. Donc, ma semence est en toi.

Tout le monde resta ébahi. Seth sentit son crâne chauffer sous l'énervement.

-Menteur.. As-tu la moindre preuve de ce que tu oses affirmer?..  
-Les preuves, c'est le tribunal qui va les avoir.

Horus se tourna vers Rê.

-Il vous suffit de rappeler les deux spermes. Celui de Seth est sur mes mains, il peut donc être récupéré. En revanche, celui dans le corps de Seth, peut-être senti, mais impossible à récupérer.

Seth, après avoir viré au rouge, commença à pâlir. Et s'il disait vrai?.. Mais il ne pouvait se soustraire au rappel, cela équivaudrait à avouer..

-Bien, nous allons donc procéder au rappel..

Le rappel fut fait et la véracité des dires d'Horus fut vérifiée. Seth perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restaient.

-Seth a donc été déshonoré et indigne de gouverner l'Egypte. déclara Rê. Cela dit, il faut souligner la ruse dont a fait preuve Horus. Seth a usé de la force, mais la ruse d'Horus mérite d'être récompensée et il est tout à fait digne de gouverner l'Egypte, je n'ai plus aucun doute à ce sujet.

Seth baissa la tête, au comble de la déchéance. Il avait perdu. Il avait tout perdu. Pouvoir, vengeance, dignité.

-Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, on ne peut que reconnaître la persévérance de Seth; ajouta Rê; Même si elle n'avait lieu que pour de mauvaises raisons et se manifestait de façon sinistre, il n'a jamais renoncé à son but. Et une fois de plus, je dois rappeler au bon souvenir de tous l'aide précieuse qu'il a apportée chaque jour en repoussant Apophis. Je propose donc qu'il reste à mes côtés, dans le ciel. Comme mon fils, il m'accompagnera et pourra tonner tant qu'il lui sierra. Je pourrai également l'avoir à l'œil, si cela peut vous rassurer.

Les autres dieux partagèrent la clémence de Rê et Seth pu rejoindre celui qui avait toujours cru en lui, tandis qu'Horus était proclamé nouveau roi d'Egypte.

Alors que Seth se préparait à monter en Nout, la déesse voute céleste, Anubis se présenta pour saluer son départ.

-Vous êtes heureux de partir? demanda-t'il à son "père".  
-Oui, c'est tout ce que j'espérais. Et nous savons tous qu'il n'y avait plus grand-chose à espérer à mon sujet.  
-Certes..  
-Anubis, viens là.

Seth alla serrer son "fils" dans ses bras. Il devrait rester dans le ciel et ne le reverrait plus avant longtemps.

-J'aurais dû passer un peu plus de temps avec toi.. Tu as été abandonné par ton vrai père, et maintenant voici que moi aussi je m'en vais lâchement..  
-Je ne vous en veux pas, père. Je savais que vous finiriez par vous venger d'Osiris. Et de toute manière, vous avez pris grand soin de moi toutes ces années de mon enfance et de mon adolescence. Jamais je ne vous en voudrai.  
-Tu es mon fils.  
-Et vous êtes mon seul père.

Sur ce, ils relâchèrent leur étreinte et Seth s'éleva dans le ciel pour rejoindre Rê. Et la barque du dieu solaire accueillit le dieu le temps d'un court voyage.


End file.
